Ça m’apprendra à écouter aux portes ! Quoique… Non
by Violine
Summary: Blaise décolla son oreille de la porte, livide. Il en avait assez entendu. Ron le trompait avec Hermione. Ou alors les Serpentards devraient vraiment apprendre à ne pas écouter aux portes. RW/BZ et autres vers la fin. OS


_Hey chers lecteurs ^^_

_Je viens aujourd'hui vous poster une des premières fics que j'ai terminé d'écrire… Enfin One Shot, mais n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? *_*_

_En fait ça faisait un moment que j'avais commencé à le copier, mais j'avais un peu oublié xD Alors je l'ai fini ce week-end mais vu qu'il y avait un problème… =/_

_J'étais ravie aujourd'hui de recevoir 9 mails plein de "New Chapter" et de "Review Reply" *_*_

_Bon, voilà donc un OS assez court, mais que j'aime bien =)_

_PS : Je l'ai relu plusieurs fois et corrigé plusieurs fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe, mais si vous en trouvez dites-le moi s'il-vous-plaît :] C'est toujours plus agréable de lire un texte sans fautes !_

_Bien sûr tout les personnages adultes du mojs, appartiennent à JK Rowling... Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait mis Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini ensemble ainsi que les deux autres couples présents dans cet OS ! [Nan toujours pas de Sirius/Remus _]_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Ça m'apprendra à écouter aux portes ! Quoique… Non. **

* * *

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Mione ?

- Oh Ron je te conseille de t'asseoir !

- Mais non, je suis très bien debout !

- Bon… Ron : tu vas être papa !!

POUM !

- Ron, Ron ? Olala je lui avait bien dit de s'asseoir...

Blaise décolla son oreille de la porte, livide. Il en avait assez entendu. Ron le trompait avec Hermione. Le cœur en mille morceaux, incapable de faire un pas, Blaise Zabini, vingt-trois ans, fiancé à Ronald Weasley hésitait entre se suicider là tout de suite d'un Avada Kedavra ou d'abord assassiner Ron et Hermione avant de se conformer à son plan n°1. Avant d'avoir pu se décider, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione en assommant l'ancien Serpentard au passage.

- Oh mais c'est pas possible ! Ron et maintenant Blaise, se lamenta Hermione.

* * *

............

* * *

Blaise entrouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt face à la lumière aveuglante. Bon, apparemment il était dans un lit. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar plus affreux que les autres ?!

- Blaise ? Chéri, fit une voix inquiète.

Oui ! Tout n'était que cauchemar, c'était le matin et Ron venait le réveiller de sa douce voix. Sans ouvrir les yeux Blaise marmonna :

- Mmmh Ron, j'ai fais un cauchemar hor-ri-ble… J'ai rêvé que Hermione t'annonçait que vous alliez avoir un enfant… Hmm en plus j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible... Hé mais.. Je suis habillé ?!

Ron échangea un regard affolé avec Hermione tandis que Blaise ouvrait enfin les yeux.

- Heu Blaise, je t'arrête tout de suite… Tu n'as pas rêvé, en effet je vais peut-être, regard appuyé sur Hermione, avoir un enfant mais Hermione n'est pas la… mère.

Blaise horrifié ne s'arrêta pas sur le « peut-être » et se redressa d'un bond.

- Qui est-ce alors ? demanda t-il agressif.

Ron répondit ou plutôt couina :

- Moi.

Blaise se figea tandis que Ron se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre rouge de gêne et Hermione manquait d'éclater de rire devant la mine ahurie-je-viens-de-voir-Rogue-dansait-la-lambada de Blaise. Voyant que Ron n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui expliquer, Hermione-notre-sauveuse-à-tous prit la parole.

- Depuis un an je travaille à Sainte Mangouste sur un projet de potion de fertilité masculine… Et Ron était notre… Cobaye ? Eh bien en tout cas je peux d'or et déjà t'annoncer que Ron est… enceint d'un certain Serpentard aux blagues plus que douteuses ! finit moqueuse l'ancienne Gryffondore qui devait avoir une part de Serpentarde en elle !

Blaise qui avait manqué de s'évanouir pendant tout le discours d'Hermione la fixa les yeux pleins de flammes et demanda hargneusement :

- Qui ?

Sous la question, Ron ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête surprit et Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes.

- Houhou … Des fois … alala … je me demande … si … haha .. tu n'es pas pire que Ron !

Ron, les poings sur les hanches, fixa Hermione d'un air indigné (« - Hé ! »), tandis que Blaise levait un sourcil intrigué et se demandait pourquoi Hermione riait dans un moment pareil, si sérieux ! Justement la jeune femme venait enfin de réussir à se calmer et essayait de reprendre son air sérieux mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petit moue moqueuse en disant ceci :

- A votre avis Mônsieur Zabini ? Avec qui Mônsieur Weasley passe t'il ses nuits à garder tout le palier éveillé ? Et encore je ne suis gentille, je n'ai pas parlé des plaintes des voisins du dessus et du dessous… fit-elle moqueuse. A moins que ce ne soit tout l'immeuble ?

Blaise ayant enfin compris était aussi blanc qu'un métis peut l'être tandis que Ron semblait plutôt essayer d'imiter la couleur de ses cheveux. L'ancien Serpentard se rallongea d'un coup en fermant les yeux. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi silencieux puis murmura :

- On va être papas ?

Hermione reprit aussitôt son air totalement sérieux qu'elle arborait au travail et... Pas qu'au travail ! Et le prévint doucement :

- Seulement si la grossesse se passe bien, on ne sait jamais, il peut y avoir des complications !

-Et si tout se passe bien on sera parents d'un… Bébé ?

-Non d'un schtroumpf, fit sarcastiquement Hermione tandis que le pauvre Ron avait encore plus pâli (si c'était encore possible) au fur et à mesure des mots « papas », « grossesse », « parents », « bébés ». Il avait beau très bien s'avoir ce qu'il faisait dès le début du projet d'Hermione, il ne s'était pas encore fait au fait [Oh jeu de mots ! Hum. Passons] qu'il était en… Bon allez, il fallait le dire ! ENCEINT ! Gloups. Bien voilà donc retournons à nos potirons. Blaise en bon sorcier au sang-pur (Ron l'était aussi, mais Hermione et son père lui avaient appris pas mal de choses sur les moldus) demanda curieux :

- C'est quoi un schtroumpf ?

-Oublie, c'est un truc moldu.

-Ah. Donc on va avoir un bébé tout trognon, adorable mais qui se transforme en vrai… Diablotin pleurnichard la nuit alors qu'on est occupés à… Autre chose ?, continua Blaise de la voix calme qu'il avait utilisé depuis qu'il avait compris que c'était lui le deuxième père.

- Heu… Ouais, confirma Hermione, pas rouge pour deux sous à force d'avoir l'habitude des sous-entendus, pas très « sous » parfois, de Blaise.

Alors, à la surprise de tous, Blaise sauta hors du lit et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Elu », enlaça Ron et le fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant aux éclats.

-Oh Ron, c'est merveilleux ! J'avais cru… Ça m'apprendra à écouter aux portes ! Quoique… Non.

-… Et c'est ainsi que Ron eut l'impression de se transformer en.. Princesse ? Pendant neuf mois tellement Blaise était aux petits soins avec lui !

* * *

............

* * *

Hermione sourit à Naëlle, une petite rousse aux yeux chocolat qui allait rentrer en première année à Poudlard septembre prochain, sa sœur Aleena, qui elle avait les cheveux aussi roux que son aînée, mais avec de grands yeux bleu océan qui faisait se plier à ses moindres envies ses deux parents. La petite été âgée de neuf ans. Et puis le petit dernier, Alec, cinq ans, qui était le seul à avoir hérité de la peau métisse de Blaise et qui avait également des yeux très étranges avec le bleu océan de Ron pigmenté de petites touches du marron chocolat de Blaise. Les trois enfants Weasley-Zabini avaient bien entendu également hérité des tâches de rousseur communes aux Weasley bien qu'on les voyait moins sur Alec. Hermione, maintenant âgée de 34 ans caressa son ventre bien rond tendrement. Bientôt elle et Théo aussi auraient leur petit ange…

- Tata Mione, fit Aleena d'une petite voix cristalline, tu peux nous raconter la fois où Papa Ron et Papa Blaise se sont battus aux échecs pour décider lequel aurait son nom de famille en premier ?

- Oui ! Et aussi la fois où Tonton Draco a jeté Papa Blaise dans leur gâteau de mariage à lui et Papa Ron !

Hermione sourit une nouvelle fois. Elle gardait souvent les trois enfants qui étaient de vrais anges… La plupart du temps ! Et puis, bien que Ron et Blaise se doutaient de quelque chose en voyant leurs enfants éclater de rire quand ils parlaient de ne pas écouter aux portes par exemple, les trois enfants Weasley-Zabini avaient hérité du côté très Serpentard et manipulateur et rusé de Blaise et ne laissaient libre court à leurs fous rires en ne demandant plus de détails aux récits d'Hermione à leurs parents que quand ils revenaient de chez Harry et Draco, sans mentionner le nom d'Hermione cela va de soit bien entendu.

- Le gâteau de mariage… Ah j'aurais bien aimé le goûter m'enfin passons ! Donc oui, Blaise s'était moqué à recours de sous-entendu, très fameux pour une fois je dois avouer, d'Harry dans le dos de Draco, mais… Les dos ont des oreilles !, commença Hermione avec une moue moqueuse et mélancolique sur le visage.

* * *

_Six ans plus tard dans une grande maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal… ( excepté qu'elle abritait des sorciers)_

* * *

Ron et Blaise étaient dans le salon avec leur dernier fils, Riley, un petit garçon de six ans à la peau mâte, aux cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux et des yeux vairons, un bleu océan et un autre marron chocolat. Il était avec Jun, petit blondinet aux yeux vert émeraude et Emma, la fille d'Hermione et Theodore qui était physiquement pour résumer une Hermione Nott miniature avec l'air Serpentard de son père. Tous les deux étaient les meilleurs amis de Riley et ils avait tous les trois le même âge. Ils rappelaient un peu Hermione, Harry et lui à Ron ! Enfin bref…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'a fait Tata Mione en voyant ça ?, demanda avide le petit Riley.

Ron sourit amusé devant les têtes curieuses des trois enfants. Blaise lui avait un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres, mais pas trop grand quand même, il ne fallait pas effrayer les enfants !

- Oh, pas grand-chose, elle a juste fondu sur Theo et sauté dans ses bras en poussant un cri si aigu que mes oreilles l'entendent encore !

- Naaaaaaaaan !!, fit le trio infernal des enfants, n'y croyant pas ou alors n'osant pas y croire.

- Siiiiiii !, confirmèrent Blaise et Ron en hochant la tête d'un air théâtral.

L'heure de la vengeance avait sonné.

* * *

_**Fin... **_

_**Ou alors commencement d'une nouvelle histoire, dont nous n'aurons pas la connaissance, pour ces charmants enfants !**_

* * *

Héhéhé… x)

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?

N'oubliez pas ces fameuses **reviews** que l'ont peut de nouveau envoyer… [et les anonymes aussi !]

Pour les prénoms des enfants j'étais vraiment pas inspirée je crois xD Si, ils sont venus facilement mais après U_u J'ai d'ailleurs changé celui d'Harry et Draco qui était Kevin à l'origine xD Et puis pour leurs physiques... Bon c'est un peu étrange maiiiiis :

Mais on s'en fout donc je m'en vais.

Bye =]

Bisous à tous ^^

Violine


End file.
